<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy mornings &amp; declarations of love by Booker_DeShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209110">Lazy mornings &amp; declarations of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit'>Booker_DeShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dent in Time AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Booker DeWitt Has Long Hair, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Long Hair, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Booker DeWitt, Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 100-500, he grows it out in this AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shares a lazy morning with his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker DeWitt/Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dent in Time AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy mornings &amp; declarations of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Soft laughter came from the Ryan-DeWitt household that morning. Inside of Jack’s room, Booker was nestled on his boyfriend’s lap as the other sat snuggly against the headboard, hands on the other’s waist.</p><p>    “You get so cuddly in the mornings, Jackie.” Booker remarked, places a kiss against Jack’s lips.</p><p>    “I can’t help myself when you look so gorgeous while half asleep, pumpkin.” The blond replied, reciprocating the kiss with a grateful hum.</p><p>    “I look gorgeous to you no matter the situation.” A kiss upon Jack’s nose, then two on either one of his cheeks.</p><p>    “Just goes to show how lucky I got.” A chuckle followed when Booker swatted at him with a pillow, the offense being quickly rectified with another kiss. Jack reached up, running a hand through long, auburn hair before putting it neatly behind his boyfriend’s ear. Booker had decided to grow it out, in the subsequent months after the two started dating. Maybe it was the new decade, new century, that washed away many of Booker’s previous fears, letting him be himself more than he was ever allowed to before. Maybe it was that he felt safer with Jack around, always there to offer a shoulder to cry on, there to offer a helping hand. No matter what reason, Jack loved it. On many quiet nights he took to carding his fingers through the soft locks, freeing them from ponytails &amp; the occasional braids. This was a part of the man he loved, &amp; Jack loved it just as much.</p><p>    “Jack? You drifted off there for a sec.” Jack snapped back to reality, looking right up at two beautiful green eyes.</p><p>    “Just thinking about your hair. You know how much I love it.” They shared another kiss, Jack never letting those eyes out of his sight. They were mesmerising, so expressive &amp; brimming with emotions Jack would have never thought possible while he was still in Rapture.</p><p>    “I feel like you love my hair more than you love me, sometimes.” Booker joked, faking an upset pout. Jack quickly kissed the pout away, making a rare smile grace his boyfriend’s scarred up face. Jack let his hand wander from the locks of auburn hair to tanned skin, tracing the dip of the nose bridge, smoothing his fingers over tightly knitted eyebrows, lingering only briefly at the tip of raised cheekbones, &amp; in their wake touching every scar, ever mark of life on Booker’s face, the small exclamations of ‘I did it. I survived.’ Jack let out a breathless chuckle when Booker sucked in a breath through his teeth. It was as if one was touching the other’s soul, &amp; they both knew it, both allowed it, both loved it.</p><p>    “I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone else in this world.” Then he placed another kiss upon Booker’s lips. This one slow, meaningful, drawing out the time until lack of air forced them to separate.</p><p>    “You’re a sap, you know? But you’re my sap.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>